ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will continue to manage the Center for Translational Therapeutics (CTT) by attending to all fiscal, organizational, programmatic, career-development, communication, mentoring, and evaluation aspects of the Center. The Specific Aims of this Core are: 1) To continue managing all the organizational, fiscal, scientific oversight, communication, reporting and evaluation aspects of the CTT. This will include interacting with other institutional components for the fiscal management of the CTT, the recruitment of new faculty into the Center, and the replacement of target faculty who have attained independence; organizing and supporting External Advisory Committee (EAC) visits; collecting, organizing and re-distributing as appropriate all the information needed for reporting and evaluation of the CTT by the EAC and producing the Annual Progress Report for NIGMS; and maintaining a web presence to connect the CTT with the participating institutions and with other IDeA programs/centers in and outside the state, the NIGMS, and the scientific community. 2) To continue fostering the career development of junior investigators, promote their progress toward independent funding, and support their continued participation in the CTT, once they attain independence. This will include organizing and managing all CTT meetings, seminars, symposia and other similar activities; mediating communication for mentoring activities and for the review of drafts of grant proposals and manuscripts; and ultimately creating a research environment conducive to the development of young scientists and to accelerating discoveries with inherent applicability in the clinical setting. 3) To promote the formation of teams of investigators and continue promoting the generation of new ideas within the CTT and connecting the CTT with surrounding programs. The pilot project program will provide funding for targeted projects each year, aiming at promoting team science, and generating preliminary data leading to applications for multi-investigator and SBIR/STTR grant proposals, alongside the traditional individual R01 or equivalent. In addition to targeted funding for collaborative teams, the CTT will implement specific strategies to promote collaborations, including (but not limited to) targeted hires to complement existing strengths; tailored mentoring and training; structured opportunities for brainstorming and the generation of ideas; and support for the submission of team-based grant proposals. The Administrative Core will be managed by the PI/Center Director, with a half-time Scientific Coordinator and a full-time Program Manager; and by the Steering Committee composed of the PI, Scientific Coordinator and Core Leaders. An Internal Advisory Committee and a cadre of Mentors will assist the PI in the management of the program. In addition, an External Advisory Committee will provide external evaluation, and support the PI in the scientific development of the Center.